Talk:Modding
Anyone else think this page is a little too general? And if it did stay, I would prefer to name it 'Mods', seems to make more sense. Any thoughts? --Aelwrath45 16:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, this article is not really about moddinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mod_%28computer_gaming%29, rather it's about hacking a savegame. Which I would call cheating. --Buckermann 15:26, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I agree, this is not "modding" in the traditional sense of the word. Cheating or not, I believe that the title should be changed. Billdoom 18:53, November 18, 2009 (UTC) It should be stated somewhere on the page that modding may get you banned from Xbox live... at least that's what I've heard on various forums, anyway. Also, here's a resource for modding: http://blmodding.wikidot.com --HybridDragoness 07:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) i downloaded it and unziped it and the program has a WORM in it, be very carefull... :try the one from blmodding.com. xanderchaos approved and upgraded by others. 07:22, November 16, 2010 (UTC) Random Accessory I was doing some recreational modding the other day, and i found a part called something like "acc1_ThisGunIsTheSuck", I cant remember exactly which accessory it was but it definately did say "ThisGunIsTheSuck" does anyone know what this accessory does. 01:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) My Windows XP won't open Willow Tree whenever I try and run Willow Tree, my computer gives me an error message: "this program has failed to intialize properly (0xc0000135). click OK to terminate the application." Can Willow Tree run on XP? am I missing something important? 21:32, June 1, 2011 (UTC)Emerald Raccoon :are you using WT to open a ps3 or xbox save? if so make sure you have the supporting programs installed. 23:01, June 1, 2011 (UTC) : :there are support programs? the site said I just needed to down load WT. and this is for 360. either way, it won't let me open the application. 03:52, June 2, 2011 (UTC)Emerald Raccoon Yes you need a separate program to "interpret" the data from 360 to your PC. Then it compiles the alterations back into 360 format for you to "read" with your 360. Although, I cant think of the name of the program(I have never done it). Watch this page for the info you need. 10:30, June 2, 2011 (UTC) The Terribly Evil Dr. F was speaking of M$ .NET anf Vis C++, however comma i take it as given you (EmeRac) are following the instructions on opposite side of this page (xtaf). as the save is written in these languages, you are required to have them installed. this is not an issue on as the game installs these programs. I have done a preliminary search on the forums, can anyone give a link on the programs needed? 13:41, June 2, 2011 (UTC) As a P.S. what the hell does that mean Dr.F? Just asking 13:48, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Guns with multiple legendary parts Hi. I'm attempting to make a gun that combines multiple legendary parts (i.e. a repeater with the Violator barrel, the Firehawk accessory, the Protector body, and the Rebel magazine). Is this possible? Would I just delete the manufacturer? Montybrady 04:10, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Those types of Mods can not be made with all the current patches downloaded. The only way for those items to work is if you have a system that does not have those patches. 04:15, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Delete the patch and get the multi-orange guns? Montybrady 04:49, July 1, 2012 (UTC) : if you can... most likely, yes. 05:17, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::: You'll be able to do that with any parts anywhere with any patch before 1.3. After all, people used to have modded guns with 6 or 7 times the part of the Boom stick to do insane amounts of damage. Seud 12:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::Wonderful, thanks. Montybrady 05:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::It's still possible, even with the patches, however you'll need Modio and HxD Hex Editor alongside willowtree. If you'd like I'll give you a detailed explanation "how to". I... I am the King! 10:26, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Borderlands 2 There is a tool much like Willowtree available for Borderlands 2. Its still being updated, but at present you can make legit items, add items, add any currency, change appearance even to ones not unlocked, select new class, fill the bank, give skill points. I figured I'd mention it, since Willowtree is mentioned. --Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 16:09, November 15, 2012 (UTC)